


El Hermano del Profeta - El Hijo Desobediente

by DonnieTheFu



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1519, 1540, 1600, America, Conquista, Gen, Historia, Incas, Mayas, Mexico, aztecas, castigo, de - Freeform, disciplina, ficción, hasta, indios, latina, nalgadas, sur
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque  Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.





	1. Rumores

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother of the Prophet - The Disobedient Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555472) by [DonnieTheFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empezaron a llegar rumores muy inquietantes de las bocas de las comadrejas de los caminos (espías), merchantes, y viajeros, diciendo que estaban graves problemas allá en las tierras del reino Azteca. Cuauhtémoc estaba muerto y Tenochtitlán bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores Españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Cuando escuchó las noticias, B'alam Agab estaba profundamente preocupado. Después, cuando se sentó afilando sus cuchillos, Choimha trató de consolarle.

"No se preocupe, esposo mío. Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de nuestra hermosa isla de Tah Itza," le dijo. "Y aunque si lograron matar hasta el último azteca en aquella ciudad, nunca se han enfrentado en batalla a los hombres Itza de Tah Itza." Pero las palabras de su esposa le confortaron muy poco, y él permaneció despierto hasta las altas horas de la noche, mantiendo una vigilancia muy estrecha sobre ella y sus hijos. Y cuando por fin se durmió, vio su jacal y sus milpas en fuego, y su esposa e hijos destrozados por espadas españolas mientras le suplicaban que los salvara.

Se despertó sobresaltado, respirando pesadamente, pero se calmó un poquito sintiendo el aliento suave de su esposa contra su cuello. Con el corazón aún acelerado, se quedó muy quieto, escuchando, con su mejilla aún contra la de ella y sus brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de ella en su abrazo de dormir. Retiró la sábana fina que servía como una cortina que cubría la pequeña ventana con rejas hechas de palos de madera al otro lado de su cama. Pero todo estaba en paz, las estrellas aún brillaban relucientes en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Suavemente extrajo los hombros de los brazos de ella, pero apoyándose en sus antebrazos, dejó su mejilla contra la de ella por solo un momento más. Cerró los ojos. ¡Ay, chiquita! La besó rápidamente en la mejilla y se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama baja. Se aseguró de que sus hijos estuvieran quietecitos, todavía profundamente dormidos en sus camas al otro extremo de la habitación. Después se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, colocando la mano en su mejilla. Con una caricia quitó el cabello de su cara bonita, pasando su mano por su mejilla y cuello hermosa. ¿Cómo se le permitió tener algo tan perfecto? Ella estaba acostada, acurrucada con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la cortina de la ventana, resbalandose sobre su cara, sus pechos, y por las curvas delicadas de su cuerpo y vientre extendido porque estaba muy embarazada con su hijo. Descansó la mano en su pierna entre las sombras. ¡Ay, como la deseaba! Colocó las puntas de los dedos sobre su costado, donde formaba una curva perfecta. Sintió su piel suave y cálida con la magia dorada bajo su toque, y sintió como subía y bajaba bajo su mano mientras ella respiraba. ¡Ay, por los dioses! Pero ella frunció el ceño y se movió bajo su toque. Rápidamente retiró la mano porque decidió que no quería despertarla. Era bueno que ella se durmiera con el niño que venía. Así que se levantó rápidamente y salió del jacal, para que no sería aún más tentado.

Se fue a los arbustos para orinar. Con su mano libre, se secó el sudor que corría por su rostro, que no era completamente por culpa del calor y la humedad del aire aquí afuera. Cuando terminó, volvió a entrar en el jacal y tomó un trago rápido de balché y pulque. Después tomó una cáscara de maíz seca y la llenó de tabaco, enrollandola en un cigarrillo. Tomó una astilla resplandecente de las cenizas aún ardiendo del fuego del hogar y lo sostuvo contra el fundo del cigarrillo para encenderlo. Una vez que estaba encendido, volvió a salir del jacal.

Allí fuera de la puerta se agachó y fumó su cigarrillo. Aunque la noche estaba caliente, una brisa fresca empezó a soplar, y fue agradable fumar su cigarrillo con la brisa fresca soplando sobre él. Las estrellas brillaron especialmente relucientes esta noche, y cuando terminó su cigarrillo, dando un último jalón y dejando el humo escapar por su nariz y su boca, se estiró y se levantó para mirarlas. Algunos hombres se pararon debajo de las estrellas y se sintieron poderosos por la fuerza de sus dioses. También sabía que otros hombres pasaban sus vidas estudiando las estrellas, buscando respuestas. Respuestas a qué, él no lo sabía. Las estrellas no le dirían a un hombre qué hacer, qué decir, como olvidar ... Un hombre tuvo que aprender todas estas cosas por su cuenta. Para él las estrellas no eran nada. Él no tenia dios. Le desagradó y se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora el cielo empezó a aclararse poco a poco. Un perro andaba por allí, buscando que comer, a una pequeña distancia de donde B'alam Agab se estaba parado. Él chifló para que se le acercara.

"Vente," le llamó, dándose una palmada en la pierna. El perro se le acercó lentamente a él. Vio que no era uno de sus propios perros ni uno de los perros de sus vecinos. Estaba cubierto de pulgas y sus costillas se mostraban lastimosamente a través de su piel delgado. B'alam Agab le rascó debajo de la barbilla y detrás de las orejas. Buscó un pedazo seco de carne de venado y se lo dio al perro. El perro rápidamente comió la carne y miró a los ojos de B'alam Agab, pidiendo más.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amigo, perdóname, pero eso es todo lo que te puedo dar," le dijo, mientras acariciaba la pelaje áspera y sucia del perro. En la distancia, otro perro ladró. El perro levantó sus orejas, y al ver que no había nada más que comer, se saltó corriendo hacia el sonido. Ahora el sol empezó a amanecer sobre el horizonte oriental. B'alam Agab dejó los rayos cálidos resbalar sobre su pecho. El día prometió ser largo y caliente y el sudor ya había empezado a correr por su cara...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	2. El Trabajo Más Importante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Nota del autor: Esta parte ocurre después de que B'alam Agab regresa adentro del jacal para hablar con sus hijos.*

Qoacutec estaba acostado a través de la cama por encima de los cobijas, con sus pies colgados sobre un lado. Metió un parte de su collar en la boca y lo estaba mordiendo.

"Tat (Papi/Papá)," Qoacutec llamó a su padre.

"Dime, hijo, que tu padre te escucha," B'alam Agab le contestó.

"Tat, por favor, déjanos sacar la lancha," Qoacutec le pidió.

"No," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"Anda, Tat, por favor," Qoacutec siguió.

"Que no," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"Pero, ¿por qué, Tat?"

"Porque dije que no."

"Pero, ¿por qué dice que no?"

"Porque sí, hijo. Porque ustedes todavía no son de un edad para sacar la lancha solitos."

"Pero nada pasará, Tat. Tendremos mucho cuidado," Qoacutec protestó.

"Dije que no, hijo."

"Entonces, ¿hasta cuándo nos deja sacar la lancha, Tat?"

"Ya te he dicho muchas veces, hijo, que tu hermano, Qoacul, pronto ya se va a cumplir los trece años, y en un año cuando ya se cumple los catorce años, entonces ustedes pueden sacar la lancha solitos."

"Pero, Tat, eso es mucho tiempo," Qoacutec gimió.

"Vamos, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo, dandole unas palmaditas suavecitas en la rodilla. "Ya levántate." Qoacutec se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando el aliento escapar de su boca.

***

*Nota del autor: Entonces, B'alam Agab y sus hijos salen afuera y después esta escena ocurre...*

B'alam Agab se paró fuera del jacal hablando con sus hijos.

"Hijos, necesito que me ayudan. Tengo dos trabajos muy importantes para ustedes. Pero primero voy a ponerles dos pruebas, para averiguar quién es lo más adecuado por cada trabajo. Para la primera prueba van a necesitar sus arcos y flechas." Qoacul y Qoacutec corrieron muy rápidos para traer sus arcos y flechas. B'alam Agab puso un blanco a una buena distancia entre los dos árboles más lejanos del jardín.

"La primera prueba será tiro al blanco," les dijo. B'alam Agab les dijo para pararse junto al jacal. Sus hijos eran arqueros expertos. Qoacul tiró primero. Justo en el centro. Después Qoacutec. Un poquito a la izquierda pero casi perfecto. Qoacutec se molestó consigo mismo porque no lo había hecho tan bien como su hermano.

"No te preocupes, hijo, que todavía queda la segunda prueba que es lo más importante, ya que el ganador de la segunda prueba tendrá el trabajo más importante," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"El segundo prueba será una carrera." B'alam Agab les hizo pararse junto al jacal otra vez. Les dijo que debían correr lo más rápido que pudieron para recoger sus flechas y después volver corriendo al jacal. Y el que lo hizo lo más rápido sería el ganador. B'alam Agab puso su mano en el hombro de Qoacul.

"Deje que tu hermano te gane," B'alam Agab se inclinó y le susurró al oído. Entonces, B'alam Agab les dio la señal y empezaron a correr. Qoacul recogió su flecha primero y estaba por adelante, pero justo antes de llegar al jacal tropezó con una piedra y se cayó. Qoacutec se adelantó. Pero Qoacul se paró del instante y llegó pisando los talones de su hermano menor. B'alam Agab hizo un guiño a su hijo mayor.

"¡Qoacutec, hijo, ganastes!" B'alam Agab le dijo con un gran sonrisa a su hijo menor, tomandole entre sus brazos.

"Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." B'alam Agab le dio un beso en la frente. "A ti va a ir el trabajo más importante."

"Bien, hijos, estos son los trabajos," B'alam Agab les dijo, dando una palmada y frotándose las manos. "Qoacul, hijo, tú vas a ir a cazar conmigo," B'alam Agab le dijo. "Y Qoacutec, hijo, a ti va el trabajo más importante. Tú vas a quedarte aquí y cuidar a Na' (Mami/Mamá) y el bebé para mi, para que si viene el bebé, vas a correr más rápido que un venado para traer las otras mujeres a mamá."

"¿Quééé?" Qoacutec no lo podía creer. "Pero, Tat, ¿si yo gané la carrera?" Qoacutec ya estaba a punto de llorar.

"Sí, hijo. Tu hermano ganó a tiro al blanco. Y por eso él va a ir a cazar conmigo. Y tú ganastes la carrera. Entonces por eso tú vas a quedarte aquí y cuidar a mamá y el bebé para mi, para que si viene el bebé, vas a correr más rápido que un venado para traer las otras mujeres a mamá, que es el trabajo más importante."

"Pero no lo es," Qoacutec lloró.

"Tat, yo-" Qoacul empezó a decir, pero B'alam Agab le miró y comprendió que su padre lo quería así y no dijo nada más. B'alam Agab se agachó en frente de su hijo menor.

"El tiempo de Na se ha acercado. El bebé podría venir en cualquier momento. No podemos dejarla sola, ¿o sí?"...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	3. Cuenco Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..."Ahora, váyanse a lavarse la cara y las manos," B'alam Agab les mandó.

"Sí, Tat," le contestaron en voz baja. Se acercaron a la mesa con el cuenco y la jarra que usaron para lavarse. Qoacul se lavó la cara y las manos primero y después lo dejo por su hermano. Pero Qoacutec, su pecho agitado de ira, golpeó el cuenco y la jarra de la mesa. Pero muy rápido su ira cambió a miedo al ver el cuenco y la jarra romperse en mil pedazos en el suelo. Qoacul sólo arqueó las cejas y le miró bien sorprendido pero no atrevió a decirle nada.

"Por favor no se lo dices a Tat. Fue un accidente. No quise romperlos," Qoacutec rogó a su hermano.

"No te preocupes, Itz'in (Hermanito). Yo no le digo nada," Qoacul le aseguró.

"Pues,¿ahora que hago?" Qoacutec le preguntó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sabía que si su padre se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, le daría sus nalgadas. Su padre no le había dado sus nalgadas en mucho tiempo ahora porque prefería castigarle de otras formas menos severas, pero esto era diferente. Esto era algo serio. Sabía que su padre nunca le permetiría romper cosas sólo porque estaba enojado. Él no quería que su padre le diera sus nalgadas. Las nalgadas de su padre eran muy fuertes y duras. Y dolieron. Mucho.

"Pues a lo mejor, Tat no te va a decir nada," Qoacul le dijo, pero pensó que su hermano se había metido en un buen lío. Estaba en muchas problemas. Entonces entraron el jacal y sin darles tiempo de nada, B'alam Agab les llamó.

"Niños, ¿ustedes se lavaron la caras y las manos como les dije? Vengan pa'ca y déjanme verse las manos." Se le acercaron a su padre. B'alam Agab le tomó a Qoacul por las muñecas y le revisó bien las manos.

"Está bien, hijo. Siéntate a comer," B'alam Agab le dijo. "Ahora tú chiquito." B'alam Agab le tomó a Qoacutec por las muñecas y al ver las manos sucias le miró fijo. "¿Y tú, por qué no te lavaste las manos como te dije?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"Se rompieron el cuenco y la jarra," Qoacutec le contestó en un hilo de voz.

"¿Te cortaste?" B'alam Agab le examinó bien las manos.

"No," Qoacutec le contestó.

"Y cómo se rompieron?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"Se cayeron," Qoacutec le dijo.

"A ver, ¿y por qué se cayeron?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"Esteee...es queee...no más se cayeron sólitos," Qoacutec le contó.

"No más se cayeron sólitos," B'alam Agab repitió. Sólo le miró fijo y Qoacutec estaba seguro de que su padre sabía toda la terrible verdad de como las cosas realmente se habían roto, y ahora estaba seguro de que su padre le iba a dar sus nalgadas.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues cerquita de allí o que las cosas se puedan romper?" B'alam Agab le preguntó, y Qoacutec se dio cuenta de que su padre no lo sabía y que tal vez su padre no le iba a castigar después de todo.

"Muchas," Qoacutec le contestó.

"¿Y por qué no me escuchaste?" Qoacutec se encogió los hombros.

"¿No sabes?" Qoacutec se quedó allí mirando al suelo en silencio.

"Sabes, hijo, trabajamos duros en las milpas todo el año, y después de la cosecha guardamos lo que necesitamos para comer y mantenernos, y lo demás lo vendemos en el mercado, y asi tenemos dinero para comprar las otras cosas que necesitamos. Pero ahora voy a tener que usar una parte de este dinero que podría haber usado para comprar las otras cosas que necesitamos, para comprar otras nuevas de las cosas que se rompieron. Y no habrá más dinero hasta la próxima cosecha y todavía falta mucho por eso. Las cosas habrían durado mucho tiempo - no habría tenido que comprar otras nuevas por muchos años más si no se hubieran roto. Y si me hubieras escuchado y recordado lo que te dije, las cosas no se habrían roto, ¿verdad?" Lágrimas calientes se derramaron de las pestañas de Qoacutec.

"No, Tat," Qoacutec le contestó.

"Por eso pasan las cosas," B'alam Agab le dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás. Qoacutec seguía parado allí contemplando el suelo, con lágrimas rayando su rostro. "A ver si para la otra haces caso cuando uno te habla," B'alam Agab continuó. Una sola lágrima cayó al suelo, mientras Qoacutec seguía parado allí delante de él. B'alam Agab suspiró profundamente. "Niños, escúchenme bien. No se acerquen a los pedazos. Son muy filosos y se pueden cortar. Yo los recojo. ¿Me entienden?" B'alam Agab le dijo a sus hijos.

"Sí, Tat," le contestaron.

"Bien. Ahora vete al lago con tu hermano y te lavas muy bien la cara y las manos," B'alam Agab le dijo a Qoacutec.

"¡Ay, Tat! ¿No puedo ir yo solito?" Qoacutec se quejó.

"Que no," B'alam Agab le dijo con firmeza. Qoacutec lo aceptó en silencio.

"Escúchame bien, Qoacutec. Te he dicho que te lavas la cara y las manos. Eso no te da permiso para nadar ni jugar en el agua. Ni para meter ningún otro parte de tu cuerpo en el agua que no sea la cara y las manos. Quiero que se vayan rápidos, te lavas, y después que regresan directamente aquí. No quiero que se juegan ni que se tarden en el camino. Ni que se vayan a ningún otro lado. ¿Me entienden?" B'alam Agab les dijo.

"Sí, Tat," le contestaron.

"Y cuando se vayan, llevan cuatro de las jarras para el agua, dos cada uno, y las llenan," B'alam Agab les dijo.

"¡¿Quééé?! ¡Pero, Tat, sólo las ninas llevan agua!" Qoacutec era indignado. B'alam Agab le apunaló con una mirada muy severo.

"Entonces, supongo que van a tener que fingir que son hijas en vez de hijos, no? Ahora vayanse." Entonces, Qoacul y Qoacutec obedecieron a su padre, tomaron las jarras para el agua y caminaron juntos al lago.

***

*Nota del autor: Esta parte occure después de que Qoacul y Qoacutec ya se fueron para ir al lago.*

Choimha se paró y se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. B'alam Agab la abrazó por detrás, apretándose contra ella. Empezó a besar el cuello de ella, acercándose cada vez mas a sus pechos. Ella descansó la mano detrás del cuello de él. Cuando sus labios llegaron a sus pechos, metió las manos bajo la blusa de ella y los apretó suavemente.

"¡Ay!" Choima exclamó ante el dolor en sus pechos henchidos.

"¡Ay! Lo siento. Lo siento," se disculpó. Después metió sus manos bajo la parte delantera de su falda y descansó sus manos allí.

"Te escuché decir a los niños que se apuren," ella le dijo.

"Y que les he dicho que se apuren, eso va a garantizar que se van a tardar," B'alam Agab le dijo. Volvió a besarle el cuello. "¿Hmmm?" Le dio otro beso. "¿Sí?"

"¡Ay, mira no más! ¡Se estan quemando las tortillas!" Choimha se agachó para quitar las tortillas de las piedras calientes. Cuando ella se paró, B'alam Agab le hizo voltearse para mirarle la cara y le volvió a abrasar. Frunció el ceno y dio un quejido.

"Anda, mi amor, dime que sí," se quejó. Ella suspiró.

"Está bien, pero que sea rápido, porque ya se van a regresar los niños," ella le dijo amenazándole con el dedo. Ella le sonrió.

"Está bien, amor," B'alam Agab le dijo. Puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y empezó a besarla despacito.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	4. Caminando Al Lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qoacul llevó las cuatro jarras, dos por la asa en cada mano, porque el momento que estaban fuera del alcance de vista del jacal, Qoacutec habia negado a hacerlo.

"¡No llevo agua!" dijo. "¡No soy ninguna hija!" Entonces, Qoacul llevó las cuatros jarras, pero no le molestó.

"¡Ho! ¿Qué es tan precioso como somos? Es la joya preciosa llevada puesta en el pecho. ¡Ho! ¿Qué es la distinción de hombres justos? Es mi manto, mi taparrabos. Así habló el dios. ¿Entonces llora usted por alguien? Nadie. Un niñito chiquitito era yo en Chichen, cuando el hombre malvado, el amo del ejército, vino a asir la tierra. ¡Aflicción! En Chichen Itzá herejía fue favorecida. ¡Yulu uayano!" Qoacutec cantó mientras caminaban, buscando piedras en el camino y tratando de ver hasta dónde podía tirarlas.

"¿Suku'un (Hermano Mayor)?" Qoacutec dijo.

"Dime, Itz'in."

"¿Qué quiere decir herejía?

"Herejía es cuando alguien dice algo falso sobre los dioses," Qoacul le explicó.

"Ah...¡Ho! 1 Imix era el día en que el rey fue asediado en Chikin-chen. ¡Ho! Donde usted está, allá está el dios. ¡Ho! 1 Imix era el día en que dijo esto. En Chichen Itzá herejía fue favorecida. ¡Yulu uayano!" Después de un rato, se encontraron con una roca grande a un lado del camino con un hormiguero grande en el pie, del lado a espaldas con el camino.

"Espera un momento, Suk'un. Tengo que echar una meada," Qoacutec le dijo. Se subió a la roca y se paró en el borde con el fin de orinar en el hormiguero de abajo.

"Qoacutec, ya sabes muy bien que Tat no le gusta que hablemos así," Qoacul le reganó. Pero Qoacutec le dio la espalda a su hermano y le ignoró, orinando exageradamente usando las dos manos.

"¡Enterrado, Enterrado! Esto era el grito de ellos. ¡Enterrado, Enterrado! Esto tambien lo sabian...Esto también era el grito de ellos en aquello primer día de Yaxkin, aquello gran día, 2 Akbal, ellos vinieron. ¡Aflicción! ¡Aflicción! ¡Aflicción! ¡ Yulu uayano!" 

"Ten cuidado que no te vas a caer, Itz'in."

"No me voy a caer...¿Hay tal alguien quien por casualidad se haya despertado? Fuerza fue ejercida por segunda vez. ¡Aflicción! Por la tercera vez fue establecido el festival religioso de nuestros enemigos, nuestros enemigos. ¡Uuiyao! Pronto vendrá a Chichen Itzá, donde herejía fue favorecida. ¡Yulu Uayano! ... ¿Suku'un?"

"¿Qué es, Itz'in?"

"¿Cómo es que los bebés llegan a ser?"

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Los bebés humanos vienen a ser de la misma manera en que los bebés animales vienen a ser. No hay diferencia," Qoacul le dijo.

"Ah...En el tercer cielo está el sol. ¡Mirad! ¿Quién dicen que soy yo entre los hombres? Soy una cubierta frondosa. ¡Eya! ¿Quién soy yo entre la gente de Putún? Usted no me entiende. ¡Eya! Fui creada en la noche. ¿Qué fuimos nacidos? ¡Eya! Fuimos como animales domesticados a Mizcit Ahau. Pero un final llega a su roguería. Mirad, así recuerdo mi canción. Herejía fue favorecida. ¡Yulu Uayano!"

"Recuerdas ese vez cuando vimos a ese niño y esa niña en el bosque y estaban...," Qoacul continuó, a pesar del canto continuo de su hermano. 

"¿Quieres decir cuando él puso su cosita en la cosita de ella?" Qoacutec le preguntó, en una voz estridente y chillona, sus ojos muy abiertos con incredulidad y asombro. 

"Sí, eso. Así es como los bebés llegan a ser," Qoacul le dijo, lo que le envió a Qoacutec a un ataque de risa. Pero de repente dejó de reír. 

"Esperate. Entonces ... ¿Es así como nuestro bebé llegó a ser también?" preguntó, una realización enfermiza empezaba a tener lugar en su mente. 

"Así es como todos los bebés llegan a ser. Tú. Yo. Todos."

"¿Quieres decir que Tat le hizo eso a Na'?" 

"Sí." 

"¡Ugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!" lloró de repugnancia. Qoacul se rió. 

"Tú fuiste quien preguntó, Itz'in. ¿Por qué crees que es que Tat nos manda a jugar lejos del jacal para que él y Na' puedan 'hablar a solos sobre cosas de los adultos'? Eso es lo que están haciendo." 

"No me digas más, Suk'un," Qoacutec le dijo, con una mirada desagradable en su rostro.

"¿Ya terminastes?"

"Sí." Cuando terminó, Qoacutec se sacudió y reajustó su taparrabos. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano.

"¿Suk'un?" dijo.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Nuestro bebé va a ser un niño o una niña?"

"No lo sé. Sólo los dioses saben eso."

"Yo sí sé lo que va a ser."

"¿Qué?"

"Va a ser una niña."

"Pues, ya veremos. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, lo que los dioses lo hayan elegido para ser. Ya que sea un niño o una niña, tienes que aceptarlo. Eso es lo que los dioses lo han elegido para ser," Qoacul le dijo. "Ahora, vamos. Bajate de allí. Y ya nos vamos." Qoacutec vino y se paró al borde de la roca. "Vente, pues." Qoacul le urgió. Entonces Qoacutec se saltó de la roca. Aterrizó bruscamente, raspando un codo y una rodilla en el proceso. Qoacul se paró a su lado muy cerquita de él. "Qoacutec, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Por qué saltaste así de la roca?" Qoacutec lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y lloriqueó. Qoacul estaba seguro de que iba a llorar. "¡No llores! ¡Todo está bien! Ven aca. Párate y déjame ver." Qoacul le tomó del brazo y le ayudó a pararse. Qoacutec miró al codo. La sangre corría por su brazo. Lloriqueó de nuevo y dejó el aliento escapar de su boca.

"Yo estoy bien," dijo, tratando de ser valiente, limpiandose las lágrimas con el talón de su mano.

"¡No lo mires! Mira por ahí," Qoacul le dijo. Examinó el codo y la rodilla de su hermano. "Estás bien, Itz'in. No es tan malo. Solo es un rasguño chiquito," le aseguró Qoacul, aunque era un poco más que eso. "Siéntate allí. Ahorita vengo." Qoacul fue y recogió algunas hojas y regresó a su hermano. "Ten. Sostén esto en tu rodilla," Qoacul le dijo, mientras presionaba las hojas sobre su rodilla. Qoacutec sostuvo algunas de las hojas en su rodilla y Qoacul sostuvo el resto de las hojas en su codo. Frotó la espalda de Qoacutec. Le abrazó con un brazo y le dio un beso en un lado de la cabeza. "En un ratito ya no te va a doler," le dijo, y siguió frotando la espalda de su hermano. Qoacutec pronto era curado de su dolor. Cuando se pararon para irse, Qoacutec dejó caer las hojas de su rodilla. "No, mantenga las hojas en tu rodilla porque todavía está sangrando," Qoacul le dijo. Así que Qoacutec se agachó intentando caminar y al mismo tiempo mantener las hojas presionadas contra su rodilla.

"No puedo caminar así, Suk'un," se quejó.

"Bueno, pues, al menos pon las hojas en tu codo, entonces," Qoacul le dijo. Entonces, Qoacutec caminó alegremente con las hojas pegadas a su codo y la sangre de su rodilla corriendo libremente por su pierna.

"¡Eya! Me muero, dijo, por causa del festival del pueblo. ¡Eya! Vendré, dijo, debido a la destrucción del pueblo. Este es el fin de lo que está en su mente, de lo que pensó en su corazón. Yo, él no destruyó. Digo lo que he recordado en mi canción. ¡Herejía fue favorecida! ¡Yulu uayano!" Por fin llegaron al lago.

"Ven pa'ca, Itz'in." Qoacul se acercó al borde de la orilla. "Siéntate aquí." Qoacutec se sentó en el borde de la orilla con las piernas metidos en el agua. Qoacul tomó agua en su mano y lavó la sangre y la suciedad de la pierna y la rodilla de su hermano.

***

*Nota del autor: Después de cuidar a su hermanito, Qoacul le dice que se lave las manos y la cara. Después se vuelve de espaldas por solo un segundo y escucha un !chapoteo! Cuando se da la vuelta, Qoacutec se ha quitado el taparrabos y está nadando desnudo en el lago.*

"Pero, Itz'in, ¿qué haces? ¿Si Tat te dijo que no entraras al agua?"

"Ay, no, Suku'un. Me caí," Qoacutec le dijo con un guiño.

"Bueno, pues, sal de ahí y ya nos vamos," Qoacul le dijo, dándole la mano. Pero el agua se sentía tan rico y Qoacutec no quería salir. Empezó a nadar y jugar en el agua.

"Qoacutec, por favor, Tat se va a enojar," Qoacul le exigió. En ese momento escucharon una risa hermosa.

***

*Nota del autor: Qoacutec nada rápidamente hasta el borde de la orilla, sale del agua y se vuelve a poner el taparrabos.*

"Ahora ya nos vamos," Qoacul le dijo, pero su hermano ya estaba corriendo en la otra dirección. "¿A dónde vas?" Qoacul le preguntó.

"Para ver unas tetas."

"¿Cómo que unas tetas?" Qoacul le preguntó. Pero Qoacutec ya se había corrido adelante. Qoacul le siguió. Qoacutec estaba agazapado entre unos arbustos. "Qoacutec, Tat nos va a matar," Qoacul le susurró.

"¡Shhh!" Qoacutec le indicó que se callara. "Allí están." Allí frente de ellos había un grupo de mujeres jóvenes bañándose en el lago. Eran diosas con el agua brillando en su piel de cobre. Qoacutec y Qoacul siguieron cada curva voluptuosa con sus ojos. De repente, un par de piernas regordetas y con muchas venas varicosas aparecen frente de ellos. Miraron bien sorprendidos al ver a una vieja con una mirada severa parada sobre ellos con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Ayyy!" Gritaron de puro terror, mirando hacia arriba a su cara durísima. Detrás de ella, las otras mujeres gritaron de miedo y salieron corriendo del agua como si hubieran visto una serpiente. Se cubrieron a sí mismos lo mejor que pudieron con sus manos y un brazo sobre sus pechos, que subieron y bajaron mientras corrían. Normalmente, esto hubiera sido una vista espectacular si no hubiera sido por el situación en el que se encontraron en este momento.

"¡Corre!¡Corre!" Qoacutec le gritó a su hermano. Qoacul escapó tropezando entre los arbustos. Corrió una corta distancia y luego se volvió hacia ellos.

"¡Itz'in!" gritó.

"¡Buenos para nada!" La anciana agarró a Qoacutec por el brazo, le sacó de los arbustos, y empezó a golpearle en la cabeza. "¡Pequeños demonios!" Ella chilló. Y ella empezó a interrogarle mientras continuaba la paliza. "¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Dónde vives?" Y después ella le dijo: "¡Voy a llevarte con tus padres para que vean que hijo tan vergonzoso que tienen! ¡O mejor aún, te llevaré con el tupile (era algo así como un oficial de policía entre los indios maya)! ¡Él sabrá qué hacer contigo!" Qoacutec luchó contra su agarre.

"¡Suéltame chiuó (tarántula)! ¡O te voy a acusar con mi mamá!" Qoacutec le gritó. Tan desconcertada estaba la anciana por esta falta de respeto, que dio una boqueada y perdió el agarre que tenía en su brazo y Qoacutec salió corriendo.

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Vuelve!" Ella le gritó. Pero Qoacutec y Qoacul ya habían desaparecido corriendo a través de la maleza. Corrieron y corrieron, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la roca donde Qoacutec había caído. Ambos se recostaron contra la roca, con sus pechos agitados por el esfuerzo, y agarrando punzadas en sus costados. Se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír.

***

*Nota del autor: Olvidaron sus jarras de agua, y tuvieron que regresar por ellas.*

Qoacul habia llevado las cuatro jarras cuando estaban vacios, pero una vez que estaban llenos, Qoacutec era obligado a llevar los dos suyos. Los niños llevaron las jarras con mucho dificultad. Mientras estaban caminando, se pasaban cerquita de ellos, dos niñas del mismo edad de Qoacul. Al principio las niñas se rieron de la torpeza de los niños. Las niñas llevaron sus propias jarras del agua con facilidad. Cuando se le acercaron a Qoacul, le dieron la espalda y apartaron la mirada, como era el costumbre entre las mujeres de los itza maya al encontrarse con un hombre.

"Nunca hemos llevado agua. No tenemos ningunas hermanas y nuestra madre esta muy embarazada entonces llevamos agua para ella," Qoacul les explicó. Pero no le contestaron. Rieron detras de sus manos y le admiraron por el rabillo de sus ojos. Qoacul tenia casi trece anos y pronto seria un hombre. Pronto dejaria el jacal de sus padres e iria a vivir en el jacal de los hombres jovenes. Empezaria a pintar su cuerpo negro para monstrar su estado de un macho joven y soltero. 

Admiraron sus piernas fuertes. Brazos morenos. Y su cabello, negro como un cuchillo de obsidian brillando en el sol. Admiraron como se tensaron sus musculos mientras se llevaba las jarras. Ya se dijo entre la gente – Qoacul, más guapo que B'alam Agab su padre. Todas las chicas esperaban el dia en que Qoacul seria hombre, y tal vez encargaria a su padre a pedirle al padre de ella, de que ella sea su esposa. Los ojos de Qoacul tambien fueron atraidos a ciertas partes de la anatomia de ellas que no podia ignorer cuando se pasaban.

Qoacutec tambien quieria que las chicas le admiraran a él igual que habian admirado a su hermano. Pero ellas solo burlaban de él cuando se pasaban diciendole, "¿Necesitas ayuda, Itz'in?"

"¡No!" Qoacutec frunció el ceno. "¡Soy un hombre! No necesito ayuda," les dijo. Ellas se fueron, reindo. Cuando ya se habian ido, Qoacutec le sonrió a su hermano. "Suk'un, ¿cuál te gusta más? Los chu-chus* (*chu-chus significa chi-chis en la idioma de los itza maya) or el it* (*it significa como culo o nalgas o trasero en la idioma de los itza maya). Qoacul tambien le sonrió.

"Pues, a mí me gustan los dos por igual," le dijo.

"A mí también me gustan los dos por igual," Qoacutec le dijo. Y los dos se rieron.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	5. Regreso Del Lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de regresar del lago, Qoacul y Qoacutec entraron el jacal y se pararon en la puerta. B'alam Agab estaba sentado en la mesa en frente de ellos en las sombras.

"Tat, ya hemos regresado," Qoacul le dijo, respirando pesadamente con las manos en las rodillas.

"Pues, se tomaron su tiempo, ¿no?" les preguntó. Se pararon allí en silencio con el sudor derramándo. "¿Dónde han estado?" Qoacutec miró a su hermano para ver qué iba a decir, porque ya sabía que su hermano no era capaz de mentirle a su padre. Casi podía oír el corazón de su hermano latiendo en su pecho.

"Solo hasta el lago y de vuelta como nos dijiste, Tat," le contestó, porque técnicamente era cierto.

"¿Y adónde más?"

"¡Nooo, Tat!" Qoacul le dijo indignado, limpiándose el sudor de su frente fruncida con su antebrazo. "Ninguna otra parte. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de nosotros, sus hijos?"

"Ninguna otra parte, ¿eh?"

"No," Qoacul afirmó fuertemente.

"¿Y por qué están respirando así sin aliento?"

"Porque nos estábamos apurando, como nos dijo, Tat," Qoacul le dijo, porque técnicamente eso también era cierto.

"Si se estaban apurando, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto tiempo entonces?"

"Las jarras de agua eran muy pesados y nos ralentizaron considerablemente," Qoacul le dijo.

"¿Entonces no voy a escuchar ningún reporte del tupile de que estaban mirando a mujeres desnudas en el lago?" B'alam Agab les preguntó. Por un momento, sus corazones se detuvieron, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba bromeando y después se echaron a reír, pero eran retrasados y forzados sus risas.

"Ay, no, Tat. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de nosotros, tus hijos?" Qoacul le volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con menos certeza.

"Está bien, siéntate y come, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo. Qoacutec también se acercó a la mesa para sentarse, pero B'alam Agab le detuvo. "Ay no, tú no, chiquito. Ven pa'ca y déjame verte las manos," le dijo. "Aunque no estoy seguro de cuán limpio podrías haberte puesto, ya que dejaste el jabón aquí," agregó.

"¡Ay, Tat! Lo olvidé," Qoacutec exclamó.

"Está bien, chiquito, está bien. Ven pa'ca. Ven." B'alam Agab le hizo una seña que viniera. Qoacutec se le acercó a su padre.

"¿Por que estas mojado?" B'alam Agab le preguntó. 

"Hace calor, Tat. Estoy sudando," Qoacutec le contestó, limpiándose el sudor.

"No, eso es más que sudor.¿Entraste en el agua despues que te dije que no lo harias?" B'alam Agab le preguntó muy serio.

"¡Nooo, Tat!" Qoacutec le dijo muy animado, frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que su hermano lo había hecho. "¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí, su hijo?"

"¿Pues entonces?"

"Ay, Tat, no más lo que pasó es que yo solamente estaba lavando mi cara y mis manos como usted me dijo," Qoacutec le dijo. "Y por accidente llegue demasiado cerquita al borde de la orilla y se me cayó en el agua," Qoacutec le explicó. "Y me lastimé el codo y la rodilla. Mira, Tat, mira." Qoacutec le enseñó sus heridas a su padre. B'alam Agab le examinó los rasguños.

"Aja. A ver ¿y por qué tu estas mojado pero toda tu ropa esta seca? ¿Adivinaste que ibas a caer en el agua o qué?" Qoacutec se rio de eso.

"¡Ay, no, Tat! ¿Como cree? Usted es muy chistoso." Pero B'alam Agab no se rió y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Pues entonces?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"Lo que pasó es que no quise mojar mi ropa mientras que yo me estaba lavando, entonces la quité," Qoacutec le dijo, esperando que su padre lo iba a aceptar.

"Aja," B'alam Agab dijo. "Qoacul, hijo," dijo, voltándose hacia su hijo mayor, "¿Eso es lo que pasó?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"Parecía," Qoacul le contestó muy nervioso.

"Aja," B'alam Agab volvió a decir. Le miró a su hijo por un buen rato. Qoacutec se quedó allí nervioso, limpiándose el sudor.

"Esta bien, hijo, siéntate y come," le dijo, por fin. "Pero ya que parece que eres incapaz de mantenerte fuera del agua, las muy pocas veces que te lo pido, hijo, parece que necesitas supervisión parental. Porque me pregunto si te habrías 'caído' en el agua si yo hubiera estado allí contigo, hijo." Qoacutec miró en silencio al rostro de su padre y mordió una horquilla. "Entonces, de ahora en adelante, no se te permite ir al lago a menos que vayas acompañado por mí o por tu madre. Y eso es hasta que yo diga diferente," B'alam Agab le dijo. "¿Me entiendes?"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero, Tat, si fue un accidente?" Qoacutec protestó. Pero B'alam Agab estaba afilando su cuchillo y no le contestó. "Pero, Tat, Qoacul estaba conmigo."

"Ya te dije. Ahora, siéntate y come," B'alam Agab le dijo sin alzar la vista. Con un quejido, Qoacutec obedeció, pero se sentó encorvado hacia abajo lo más posible en el banco con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, con el ceño fruncido y la cara enojada. 

"No es justo. Usted nunca me deja hacer nada," se quejó.

"Está bien, hijo. Siéntate derecho y come, por favor," B'alam Agab le dijo, mientras seguía afilando su cuchillo. Pero Qoacutec no hizo ningún intento de obedecer. B'alam Agab dejó su cuchillo sobre la mesa y miró a su hijo.

"Qoacutec, hijo ¿hay que decirte dos veces?" B'alam Agab le preguntó. Qoacutec se enderezó un poquito, pero aún así no comió. B'alam Agab recogió su cuchillo.

"Come, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo, afilando su cuchillo de nuevo.

"No quiero comer," Qoacutec le dijo.

"Mira, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo, usando la hoja de un cuchillo para apuntar a su hijo. "Si no comes ahora, más tarde vas a tener mucho hambre. Y después vas a venir a tu mami y le vas a decir: 'Na', tengo hambre. Por favor, dame que comer.' Y ella te va a decir: 'No, hijo. Deberías haber comido mientras había comida en la mesa. Ahora, no hay comida para ti hasta el mediodía.'" B'alam Agab sabía que Choimha nunca haría algo así, pero lo dijo de todos modos.

"No me importa." Qoacutec puso una cara mala.

"Está bien, hijo, está bien. Si no vas a comer, entonces puedes salir y empezar a trabajar en las tareas que te he dado para hoy," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"¡Nooo, Tat, nooo!" Qoacutec lloró.

"Ahora, mira, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo severo, amenazandole con el dedo. "Ya me estas cansando. Se me está acabando la paciencia y me vas a conocer enojado. O comes o sales y empiezas a trabajar," le dijo, señalando afuera. "Ahora, ¿cuál será?"

"Voy a comer", Qoacutec le contestó en voz baja.

"Bien entonces." Qoacutec recogió algunos chiles cin una de las tortillas que había hecho su madre. B'alam Agab era satisfecho y volvió a afilar su cuchillo. Detectando problemas, Choimha trató de cambiar la conversación.

"Entonces, hijo," ella dijo hablando a Qoacul, su hijo mayor. "¿Hoy vas a cazar con tu padre?"

"Sí, Na'. Hoy Tat me va a llevar a cazar con él. Y si los dioses nos bendicen y podamos, vamos a regresar con algo por ti. Pido a los dioses que nos envíen un pavo o un venado. Estaría especialmente feliz por un venado. Pero estoy muy agradecido por cualquiera cosa que los dioses nos envíen. Vamos a regresar con el más grande que podamos. Mi madre merece solo el más grande y más fino, entonces eso es lo que traemos para ella," Qoacul le dijo a su madre. Pero Qoacutec no pudo soportarlo más escuchando cómo su hermano iba a cazar con su padre, cuando a él no se le permitió ir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	6. Amenaza de Nalgadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Macachí! Xó! (¡Cállate!)" Qoacutec le gritó a su hermano, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

"¡Eh!" B'alam Agab chasqueó los dedos para llamarle la atención a su hijo. "Mira, hijo, ¿quieres que te de tus nalgadas?"

"Nooo," Qoacutec le contestó, ya llorando.

"No, ¿qué?" B'alam Agab le espetó.

"No, Tat." Qoacutec frotó lágrimas calientes de enojo de los ojos con el puño. B'alam Agab le miró fijo y duro por un buen rato.

"Esta tarde, después de la comida, vas a tomar una siesta y esta noche también te vas a ir a la cama bien tempranito. Después de la cena – derechito a la cama. A ver si así arreglamos esta manera en que te estás portando, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"¡Ugh! ¡Nooo, Tat! ¡Eso sólo es para bebés chiquitos y abuelos viejitos! " Qoacutec protestó, dando una patada a la pata de la mesa. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y empezó a llorar, haciendo berrinche.

"¡Eh! A mi no me levantas la voz ni me dices que no. Ven pa'ca," B'alam Agab le ordenó en un tono muy severo. Entonces Qoacutec se le acercó a su padre llorando y arrastrando los pies. Cuando se le acercó, B'alam Agab estiró la mano y le agarró por el brazo y le arrastró hacia a él.

"¡Ay! ¡ Ay ¡ Ay! ¡Tat, suéltame, por favor! ¡Me está lastimando!" Qoacutec gimeó. Trató de zafarse y quitarse los dedos de su padre del brazo. Pero B'alam Agab solo le apretó el agarre aún más fuerte. "¡Ay! ¡ Ay! ¡ Ay!"

"Y te va a doler aún más si no te quedas quieto y me escuchas," B'alam Agab le dijo. Qoacutec dejó de moverse, pero todavía siguió agarrando los dedos de su padre. "Primero de todo, me bajas el tonito, o te lo bajo yo con mi mano en tu trasero." Las orejas y cara de Qoacutec empezaron a arder con vergüenza. "Y si otra vez atrevas a levantarme la voz o decirme que no - pobre de ti. Yo soy tu padre y a mi me respetas y me obedeces. ¿Está claro?"

"Sííí."

"Sí, ¿qué?" B'alam Agab le volvió a preguntar muy severo.

"Sííí, Tat."

"¿Quieres gritar, eh? Pues, síguele y yo te daré los verdaderos motivos de gritar y llorar los dos, eh, pero con ganas," B'alam Agab añadió. "Segunda cosa, des otro golpe o patada a esa mesa o si vuelves a levantar la voz a otra persona o decir otra persona que se callen, las cosas te van a ir muy mal de veras, y vas a ser un niñito muy triste y arrepentido, arrodillado sobre piedras allí en el rincón con escozor en el trasero. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sííí, Tat."

"Ahora sí, más te vale que me escuchas muy, pero muy bien, a lo que te estoy diciendo, Qoacutec B'alam Agab Nihaib Canek," su padre le dijo, llamandole por su nombre completo, "Ya estoy a punto ahorita de llevarte afuera y darte tus nalgadas. Y si tengo que llevarte afuera y darte tus nalgadas, ya sabes lo que va a pasar, eh." Qoacutec miraba en silencio a los ojos de su padre. "Si yo tengo que llevarte afuera y darte tus nalgadas, hijo, las nalgadas que te voy a dar van a ser unas buenas que nunca las vas a olvidar, y de veras te digo, que vas a desear sinceramente que nunca jamás te habías portado mal," B'alam Agab le dijo. "¿Me entiendes?"

"Sííí, Tat."

"A poco quieres que eso suceda, hijo."

"Nooo, Tat."

"¿Ah, no?¿Pues entonces? Córta el berrinche pero ya. Siéntate derecho en aquella banco, ponte callado, y cómete la comida. Ya te lo he dicho dos veces y si te lo tengo que repetir sólo una vez más, hijo, voy a llevarte afuera y darte unas buenas nalgadas así como acabé de decirte. No sé que más claro lo puedo dejar. ¿Así me has entendido, hijo?"

"Sííí, Tat."

"Más te vale." B'alam Agab le soltó el brazo y Qoacutec volvió a su asiento, llorando y frotándose el brazo donde B'alam Agab había dejado las huellas de los dedos. Escondió la cara en los brazos en la mesa, llorando por el regaño fuerte de su padre.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


	7. Las Nalgadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la parte de mi libro, El Hermano del Profeta, en la que Qoacutec (el hijo menor del personaje principal) recibe sus nalgadas de su padre, B'alam Agab (Jaguar de la Noche), por su mal comportamiento. B'alam Agab y su hijo Qoacutec son indios mayas que viven en Guatemala en el momento de la conquista española. B'alam Agab escucha rumores muy inquietantes de que Cuauhtémoc, el emperador azteca, está muerto y Tenochtitlán, la capital azteca, está bajo asedio a las manos de los conquistadores españoles y su líder despiadado, Hernán Cortés. Y aunque Tenochtitlán está muy lejos de su hermosa ciudad isleña de Tah Itza, El Lugar de los Itza, él está profundamente preocupado. Se han quedado sin carne, y B'alam Agab tiene que ir a cazar. Siempre lleva a sus dos hijos a cazar con él, pero su esposa Choimha (Agua Hermosa) está muy embarazada de su tercer hijo y el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento y no quiere dejarla sola, especialmente ahora desde que escuchó los rumores sobre los españoles. Decide llevar a su hijo mayor (Qoacul - 12 años) a cazar con él, y dejar a su hijo menor (Qoacutec - 9 años) en casa con su madre. Pero Qoacutec también quiere ir a cazar y está enojado que su padre le está obligando a quedarse.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Discúlpate con tu hermano," B'alam Agab le dijo, sin mirarle. Pero Qoacutec no lo hizo. Sólo siguió allí llorando así como estuviera. Y Qoacul, sentado a su lado, se movió muy nervioso en su asiento. Quiso mucho salvarle a su hermanito de este nuevo lío en que se encontró metido, pero su pinche hermanito no estaba ayudando nada las cosas, siguiendo allí en su terca desobediencia, incluso bajo amenaza de recibir unas buenas nalgadas de Tat, como si decir 'perdon' no era poca cosa, y ahora su padre sí le estaba mirando a su hermanito, y con cara de pocos amigos que lo dejó bien claro que estaba a punto de agarrarle a puras nalgadas como sólo acabó de prometerle. Pero, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, pensó. ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé!, se dijo a sí mismo al fin, pensando rápido, tal vez, si yo me disculpo con él primero...

"Itz'in," le dijo. "Yo de veras lo siento mucho con todo mi corazón. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención, herrirte o hacerte enojar. Sinceramente te lo digo. Es que estaba muy emocionado y hablé demasiado cuando debería haber guardado silencio. Entonces te pido que me perdones, por favor, si puedes. Hasta de rodillas te lo pido." Pero de Qoacutec no vino nada. "Y yo ya sé bien que tú tambien lo sientes aunque sea solo un poquito, ¿verdad? Aunque la culpa es toda mia, claro, por ofenderte con mis palabras y hacerte enojar." Qoacutec siguió en silencio. "Andale, Itz'in, sólo di que sí y seamos amigos otra vez para que ya no se enoja Tat," Qoacul intentó de nuevo, ofreciendole la mano a su hermanito.

Qoacutec sabía que debía disculparse, pero su ira y su orgullo no lo dejaban. ¡Estúpido Qoacul! ¡Todo esto fue por su culpa! Tropezó con esa piedra a propósito, para que perdiera la carrera y pudiera ir a cazar con Tat. No era justo. Y ahora Tat ni siquiera le dejaría ir al lago, o jugar con sus amigos, o sacar la lancha, ni nada. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más enojado pensando en todas estas cosas, olvidando completamente todas las amenazas de su padre, hasta que por fin su ira estaba fuera de control y no podía soportarlo más.

"¡No! Déjame!" le gritó, todavía ocultando el rostro en los brazos. Le dió una patada bien fuerte en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

"¡Ay!" Qoacul dijo bajito, tocando la espinilla donde habia recibido la patada. Después miró cómo su padre se levantó de su asiento.

"Itz'in, por favor," le suplicó otra vez en un último intento desesperado a salvarle a su hermanito. Pero Qoacutec no quiso escucharlo y arremetió contra su hermano.

"¡No! ¡Te dije que me dejes!" Y esta vez a Qoacul le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡Ay!" Qoacul dijo, agarrandose el brazo. "¿Y eso por qué, Itz'in?"

"¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!" Qoacutec le dijo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y esto sí era el colmo. Sin una palabra, B'alam Agab se le acercó a su hijo y le tomó del brazo.

"¡Ay, no, Tat! ¡No le pegues, por favor! Él no quiso hacerlo. Ni siquiera me dolió, de veras," Qoacul le dijo a su padre, todavía intentando de defenderle a su hermanito. Pero B'alam Agab le ignoró.

"Párate," le dijo a Qoacutec. Le tomó del brazo y le hizo pararse de fuerzas. Le dió una nalgadita bien flojita como advertencia y una llamada de atención.

"¡Eso no se hace!" le dijo, amenzandole con el dedo, y iba a dejar las cosas así, porque a pesar de sus amenazas anteriores de un castigo severo, él de veras no quiso pegar a su hijo. Qoacutec lloró de puro coraje y se cubrió las nalgas con la mano. 

"¡No me dolió!" le gritó a su padre, llorando.

"¿Ah no?" B'alam Agab le preguntó.

"¡No!" Qoacutec volvió a gritarle a su padre, desafiante.

"A ver." B'alam Agab volvió a tomarle por el brazo y le dio otras dos nalgadas, esta vez bien dadas y tan sonorosas y fuertes que hasta Qoaul le hicieron encogerse.

"¿Y aquellos?" B'alam Agab le preguntó. Qoacutec lloró, pero esta vez con ganas, y volvió a cubrirse las nalgas con la mano. "Te disculpas de inmediato, Qoacutec. De inmediato," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"Discúlpeee," Qoacutec lloró, mirando a su padre.

"Pues así también lo dices a tu hermano," B'alam Agab le dijo. "Vete. Dale un abrazo y pidele su perdón." Qoacutec fue y se abrazó a su hermano.

"Perdóname," Qoacute le dijo llorando, sus palabras ahogados contra el pecho de su hermano. Qoacul regresó el abrazo de su hermano y le frotó la espalda.

"Está bien, Itz'in. Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, eh." Y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Escúchenme, hijos," B'alam Agab les dijo. "Los hermanos no se discuten ni se pelean, y mucho menos se agarran a golpes así, eh. El hermano es un amigo y un ayudante. ¿Me entienden?"

"Sí, Tat," ambos le contestaron tristemente.

"Está bien." B'alam Agab volvió a tomar a su hijo menor del brazo.

"Ahora siéntate y come. Y ya cuando termines te voy a dar tus nalgadas," le dijo, amenazándole con el dedo.

"¡Ay, no, Tat, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" Qoacutec lloró al escuchar que su padre pensaba darle aun más nalgadas, y trató de zafarse del agarro firme de su padre.

"¿Todavía atrevas a decirme que no?" B'alam Agab volvió a pegarle tres nalgadas más y bien duras.

"¡Ay, no, Tat! Ya no me atrevo a decir usted que no, Tat! Ya sólo me atrevo a decir usted que sí, Tat!" Qoacutec gritó llorando.

"Siéntate y come." B'alam Agab le hizo sentar en el banco y después regresó a su lugar, dejando su hijo llorando, escondiendo la cara contra los brazos en la mesa.

"Siéntate derecha en ese banco y come." Esta vez Qoacutec le obedeció al instante.

"Tat, por favor, ya no me pegue," Qoacutec suplicó con su padre.

"Yo sí te voy a dar tus nalgadas, hijo. Ya te dije. No hay nada por ello."

"Pero yo no quiero más nalgadas," Qoacutec lloró, frotandose los ojos con el puño.

"Y yo no quiero que te portas mal y me desobedezcas así, pero de todos modos aquí estamos. Eso lo debiste de pensar antes, ¿no? Estabas más que advertido, hijo. Ahora ponte callado y come," B'alam Agab le dijo.

"Pero es que no quiero comer, Tat. No tengo hambre. Me duele mucho la panza," Qoacutec le dijo, agarrando el estomago.

"De eso no te pregunté. Que comes te he dicho. Y ándale, que no tenemos todo el día para estar esperandote," B'alam Agab le contestó, sin alzar la vista. Entonces resignado, Qoacutec comió entre lágrimas silenciosas. Apretó los ojos cerrados, y dos lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

"Deja de llorar," B'alam Agab le dijo severamente, mirandole fijo. Dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre la mesa. Pero, Qoacutec no pudo lograrlo. Siguió llorando bajito. Entonces, B'alam Agab vinó y sacó su hijo del banco por segunda vez.

"¿Quieres llorar?" B'alam Agab le pegó otras tres nalgadas.

"Ahora sí vas a llorar. ¡Que dejes de llorar te he dicho! Deja de llorar de inmediato, Qoacutec."

"No puedo," Qoacutec lloró, haciendo tos.

"Mirame, Qoacutec. A mi no me importa. No quiero ver ni una lágrima más. ¿Me oistes? Ya siéntate." Con el dorso de la mano Qoacutec limpió los ojos y la nariz, mientras que su padre todavía agarrandole por el brazo le hizo sentar en el banco.

"Come," B'alam Agab le dijo, regresando a sentarse.

Entonces con eso, las lagrimas también se desaparecieron y sólo se quedó sorbiéndose la nariz. Empezó a comer su tortilla pero lo más despacito posible, tomando mordiscos chiquitos. Pero por fin se acabó la tortilla. Entonces, Qoacutec se sentó lo mas quietecito posible para que su padre no iba a darse cuenta de que ya había terminado de comer. Pero empezó a hacerse bastante calor y estar sofocante en el jacal y Qoacutec empezó a sentirse encerrado. Se sentió muy pequeñito y ya no tan valiente como antes. Tenía un dolor terrible en el estómago y se agarró la panza y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Todo en lo que su ojo se enfocaba cambiaba de aspecto y un tambor lejano le seguía repicando en los oídos, diciendole: "¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS!" Y después el viento dio voz a las ramas y hojas de los árboles allí afuera y ellos también se unieron. "¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS! ¡NALGADAS!" sisearon, riéndose y burlándose de él. Qoacutec ya no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo y de repente las lágrimas vinieron a los ojos y sus rodillas y piernas temblaban debajo de él, entonces empezó a cantarse una canción a sí mismo en su mente para distraerse: "Vamos, vamos muchachos, que ya el sol se está poniendo, Vamos, vamos muchachos, que ya el sol se está poniendo, Xala mayola xala mayol ea, ea, ea, óh. Vamos, vamos muchachos, que ya el sol se está poniendo." Pero esta distracción no duró mucho tiempo y al pesar de todo, empezó a llorar otra vez pensando en las nalgadas que su padre le iba a dar. Esta vez su padre sí se dió cuenta y le dió una fija mirada.

"¿Estás llorando otra vez?" le preguntó en un toño muy severo.

"No," Qoacutec le contestó con lágrimas de cocodrilo derramando.

"¿Ya terminaste? Recoge tu plato y ven pa'ca," B'alam Agab le dijo. Entonces, Qoacutec obedeció y se acercó a su padre. "Mírame." B'alam Agab le quitó los rastros de las lágrimas con el pulgar. Después tomó un panuelo y lo puso en la nariz. "Suénate." Qoacutec lo hizo. "Ahí stá." B'alam Agab le sentó a su hijo en su rodilla izquierda y empezó a sobarse el estomago.

"Por favor, Tat. Usted ya me pegó," Qoacutec lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazado al cuello de su padre.

"Yo te advertí, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo. "Vamos." Se llevó a su hijo en silencio por la mano. Fue y bajó la correa hecho con cuero de piel de venado de su lugar en la pared. Y con eso todos los ilusiones de Qoacutec de que su padre sólo le iba a dar un fuerte regaño después de todo, se desaparecieron. Después B'alam Agab llevó a su hijo afuera.

***

Cuando llegaron afuera, Qoacutec se separó de su padre y se quedó a una distancia llorando. B'alam Agab se sentó en un taburete que estaba allí afuera y con la correa en la mano.

"Ven pa'ca," le dijo a Qoacutec en una voz que sí daba miedo. Qoacutec se cayó de rodillas y empezó a suplicar a su padre como un hombre condenado a la muerte.

"¡Ay, Tat, por favorcito, ya no me pegue! De rodillas se lo suplico."

"Que sigues desobedeciéndome, ahora serán diez las nalgadas que te voy a dar, en vez de solo nueve como lo había pensando. Y si sigues así, serán once," B'alam Agab le dijo. "Y si yo tengo que venir a buscarte, te voy a dar doble. Ahora, levántate y ven pa'ca."

"Yo en verdad lo siento muchísimo con todito mi corazón y ya nunca jamas en la vida lo vuelvo a hacer. Ni loco."

"¡Que vengas aca te he dicho!"

"Ya voy a portarme bien y hacer todo lo que usted me dice. Se lo juro, Tat, se lo juro."

"Ya son once, eh."

"Ya no necesito más nalgadas para entender. Las nalgadas que usted ya me dio ya fueron bastantes."

"Voy a contar hasta tres, hijo."

"Ya entendí. Ya aprendí mi leccion. Solo dame otro oportunidad. Te lo ruego."

"Hun (Uno)..."

"Perdoname, por favor, te lo pido."

"Ka' (Dos)..." Entonces Qoacutec se le acercó a su padre llorando.

"Ahora sí ya te voy a dar tus nalgadas, hijo, como ya te he dicho, pero-"

"¡Por favor, Tat, por favor!" Qoacutec lloró agarrando las manos de su padre.

"¡Ah! ¡No!" B'alam Agab le dijo y Qoacutec quitó las manos.

"-pero primero tú y yo vamos a hablar, ¿eh?" B'alam Agab siguió. Después le dio a su hijo una mirada triste.

"Ay, hijo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? Estoy muy decepcionado contigo. ¿Como te atreves a pegarle así a tu hermano?"

"No sé," Qoacutec sollozó y se quedó con la cabeza agachada.

"¿No sabes? Pues yo sí sé. Te enojaste mucho, ¿verdad? Pero estas enojado con la persona equivocada. Fui yo quien te dije que no puedes ir a cazar. Entonces si vas a estar enojado con alguien, debe ser yo. Y eso está bien, hijo. Tú puedes estar enojado conmigo si quieres. A tu gusto. Al fin de que todos nos enojamos el uno con el otro de vez en cuando, así es la vida aveces. Pero lo que no te voy a permetir es que pegues a tu hermano, me faltas el respeto, y me desobedezcas. Eso sí que no."

"Pero Qoacul-"

"Mm-mm. No hay peros," B'alam Agab le dijo, negando con la cabeza. "No hace ninguna diferencia lo que Qoacul hizo o dijo. Es lo que yo te digo a lo que tienes que hacer caso. Recuerdas, yo dije a ustedes que nunca deben pegarles el uno al otro. Tienes que aprender a controlarte, hijo. ¿Pues, qué pasaría si fueras un hombre grande ya y te enojaste y te peleaste y pegaste a alguien, eh? ¿Qué pasaría?"

"Me metería en problemas con el tupile."

"Así es. Estarías en muchas problemas muy, pero muy graves con el tupile, hijo. El tupile vendría por ti y te agarría y te tomaría preso y te arrojaría a una chiquitita jaula de madera. Y después, ¿qué harías, eh? ¿Quieres que eso te pasa, hijo?"

"No."

"Pues, yo tampoco, hijo. No quiero que nada malo te pasa. Por eso cuando te digo algo me necesitas hacer caso y obedecerme. A la primera y con todo gusto, sin quejas o preguntas. Quieres ir a cazar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Pues, qué pasaría si estuviéramos cazando y te dijera, 'Hijo, no te muevas!' pero no me hiciste caso y me dijiste '¿Por qué?' y tomaste otro paso, eh? ¡Zas! Un serpiente te mordió. ¿O qué pasaría si te dijera '¡Corre, hijo!', pero no me hiciste caso y me dijiste: '¿Por qué?' y no corriste come te dije, eh. ¡Zas! Un jaguar te atacó. Podría pasar," B'alam Agab le dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás. "Y podrías estar muy mal herido, hijo. ¿Eso quieres?"

"No."

"No puedo llevarte a cazar conmigo si no puedo confiar en que me obedezcas, hijo."

"Pero yo si voy a obedecer a usted, pues."

"Bueno, pues eso espero, hijo. Necesitas comprender que si te digo una cosa es por algo y tengo mis razones, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Y no es para ser malo contigo o evitar que te diviertas; es para mantenerte sano y a salvo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí."

"Porque si te pasara algo no sé qué haría, hijo. No podía soportarlo. Mi corazon estaría hecho pedazos y yo estaría muy triste." B'alam Agab suspiró pesadamente.

"Bien. Ahora, aunque me duele hasta el alma tener que hacerlo, hijo, ya te voy a dar tus nalgadas. Estas nalgadas te las doy porque te quiero. Son para que aprendas, para que no te olvides y para que nunca más lo vulevas a hacer. Ahora, ven pa'ca."

Qoacutec se quedó allí temblando y sollozando histéricamente, al borde de la hiperventilación.

"¡Por favor, Tat, por favor!" Suplicó, repetidamente, sus labios temblando. Tosió violentamente, casi vomitando. Gimió y se agarró el estómago. B'alam Agab le tomó del brazo. Qoacutec intentó zafarse pero B'alam le tuvo bien agarrado por el brazo, y le hizo inclinarse sobre su rodilla izquierda. Qoacutec trató de protegerse el trasero con la mano.

"Quita la mano, hijo," B'alam le dijo, quitandole la mano, "Te voy a dar tus nalgadas y no te quiero lastimar la mano." Ahora, Qoacutec empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, si era posible. Y después, B'alam Agab le dio sus nalgadas a su hijo. Al principio Qoacutec lloró no más por estar sobre la rodilla de su padre recibiendo sus nalgadas. La mano de su padre no se sentía nada agradable en su trasero. Pero después, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre no lo estaba pegando con la correa, sólo con su mano con mucho suavidad, todavía no podía dejar de llorar.

"Ya párate, hijo," B'alam Agab le dijo al terminar de darle sus once nalgadas. Le permitió a Qoacutec a aferrarse a su cuello por unos momentos. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y después le paró entre sus rodillas. Tomó la cara de su hijo en sus manos.

"Nunca debes pegarle a tu hermano otra vez. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?" Qoacutec asintió con la cabeza.

"Mírame, hijo, y ve que soy un hombre de mi palabra y que hago lo que te prometo que lo haré. Recibiste las nalgadas que te prometí, aunque no eran las que merecías. Pero, te digo esto: la próxima vez que te portas así y me desobedezcas, yo sí te daré las nalgadas que mereces. Pero no serán nalgadas así. Ay, no. No, no va a haber nada de esto-" B'alam Agab le dio unas palmaditas suavecitas en el trasero otra vez.

"La próxima vez este-" Esta vez a Qoacutec le dio una nalgada bien fuerte en el trasero, mucho más fuerte que todas las demás que le habia dado en el jacal.

"...es lo que vas a conseguir." Qoacutec, por supuesto, había empezado a chillar de inmediato, cubriendo el trasero con la mano, pues la nalgada le había dolido mucho, como era la intención de su padre, para que entendería y recordaría lo que le dijo. B'alam Agab sentó a su hijo llorando en su rodilla izquierda y le abrazó muy cerquita a su pecho, dandole caricias y palmadas en la espalda, y Qoacutec sollozó contra su cuello, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

"Y si sigues portandote asi, mijo, la próxima vez voy a usar más que a mi mano. La próxima vez, voy a usar mi cinto sino una vara," B'alam Agab le dijo con firmeza.

"Y todas estarán en las nalgas desnudas. ¿Me has entendido, hijo?" Entre sollozos fuertes y babeando con los dedos en la boca, Qoacutec asintió con la cabeza contra el cuello de su padre.

"Pero yo no quiero pegarte, mijo. Nunca," B'alam Agab le dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente y frotó el muslo de su hijo cerquita de donde le había dado la nalgada en el trasero. Qoacutec gimió algo en su pecho.

"¿Qué?" B'alam Agab le preguntó, inclinando la oreja más cerca para que pudiera oírle. Qoacutec se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

"Sólo quise ir yo también."

"Ya lo sé, peque. Ya lo sé." Después tomó la cara de su hijo en sus manos otra vez y apoyó la frente contra la frente de su hijo para que estuvieran a la vista.

"Pero también te digo esto: te juro que después de que nazca el bebé, te llevaré a cazar conmigo otra vez. Te lo juro, hijo, te lo juro. ¿Entiendes? Porque te amo, hijo. Eres muy precioso para mi. Y donde yo estoy, allí quiero que estés conmigo también. ¿Entiendes?" Qoacutec asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

"Está bien, entonces." B'alam Agab lo besó de nuevo. Qoacutec escondió su rostro contra el cuello de su padre otra vez y B'alam Agab puso su mano atrás de su cabeza. B'alam Agab besó a su hijo una vez más.

"¿Todavía te duele la panza?" le preguntó. Estaba preocupado porque antes Qoacutec se había quejado de que le dolía el estómago. Qoacutec asintió con la cabeza, todavía llorando y agarrando su estómago. 

"Ay, ay, ay, mi chiquito." B'alam Agab le dio otro beso. "Ya no llores, mi amor. Ya sabes que nunca me he gustado verte llorar." Y después le empezó a cantar:

"¡Ho! ¿Qué es tan precioso como somos? Es mi hijo, mi peque, mi Qoacutequito, más precioso que la joya llevada puesto en el pecho..." cantó, frotando el estómago de su hijo. Le besó de nuevo. Después, de repente, dejó de cantar.

"¿Sabes qué, hijo? Pensé que escuché algo."

"¿Qué?" Qoacutec le preguntó, con el rostro todavia escondido contra el cuello de su padre.

"Pensé que había oído un jaguar".

"No te creo."

"Ah, ¿no me crees?"

"No."

"En serio, hijo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¿Dónde?" Qoacutec se incorporó ahora, aunque todavía agarrando a su estómago lastimosamente.

"¡Aquí! ¡Y ha venido a comerte!" B'alam Agab comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo. Hizo gruñidos, imitando a un jaguar, y fingió comérselo, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba. Tomó a Qoacutec en sus brazos y le llevó adentro, haciéndole cosquillas en todo el camino. Le acostó en una cama y continuó el ataque. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y las costillas y fingió comerse la panza.

"¿Qué debo comer ahora? ¡Tal vez un brazo!" Le hizo cosquillas a Qoacutec bajo el brazo.

"¡O tal vez una pierna!" Le hizo cosquillas en las caderas y los pies. Qoacutec se rió y se rió.

"¡Tat! ¡Tat!" jadeó.

"Tu papá ya no está aquí. También a él ya me lo comí. He He He," B'alam Agab se rió.

"¡Alto ahí, Jaguar! ¡No puedo tener jaguares comiéndose a mi niñito!" Choimha entró en el cuarto y se les acercó a ellos.

"Está bien," B'alam Agab le dijo. Yacía de espaldas, respirando pesadamente. Puso su mano en el brazo de ella.

"Más te vale que tengas mucho cuidado o también a ti te voy a comer," le dijo, rechinando los dientes.

"Hmmm," ella dijo. "Y ya ves lo que ha sucedido por culpa de eso." Ella tomó la mano de él y la colocó sobre su vientre. B'alam Agab quitó su mano y besó la vientre de ella. Después le dio otro pequeño cosquilleo a la panza de su hijo.

"¿Todavía te duele la panza?" Qoacutec negó con la cabeza.

"Ma' (No)," se rió.

"Ma'lo' (Bueno)." B'alam Agab lo besó una vez más en la frente. Fingió comérselo de nuevo y le hizo cosquillas brevemente. Lo besó de nuevo, y le dio a su vientre un último cosquilleo. Después se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Dile a tu hermano que venga a verme," le dijo a su hijo...

*Nota Del Autor: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Voy a subir más cuando tengo tiempo.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS

Esta publicación no puede ser reproducida, ni en todo ni en parte, ni registrada en, o transmitida por, un sistema de recuperación de información, en ninguna forma ni por ningún medio, sea mecánico, fotoquímico, electrónico, magnético, electroóptico, por fotocopia o cualquier otro, sin el permiso previo por escrito del autor.


End file.
